The installation of a gang-outlet box requires an accommodating hole so that wires can be drawn therethrough and an appropriate receptacle properly mounted.
Generally, a wall is prepared for installation by impressing the face of the box against the surface of the wall and outlining its contours with a pen or pencil so that an opening can be cut to the desired specification. Unfortunately, this procedure is not always reliable because outlet boxes are cumbersome to hold and, unless extraordinary care is taken, the outline is not always on a level with the ceiling lines or baseboard.
Moreover, outlet boxes installed several to a room may be inadvertently set at varying heights so that in appearance they are unattractive to behold.
To avoid such an occurrence installers usually employ a variety of tools such as a tape measure, a level and a square or ruler; however, this procedure is defeating because tools are cumbersome to carry and the installer must outline each box by hand.
Accordingly, there is a need for a device which will allow an electrician to outline the contours of an outlet box onto a wall with a single tool in a convenient and time-efficient manner.